IMPRISONMENT
by ejb
Summary: The boys go out on a rescue and test some new equipment


IMPRISONMENT

Thunderbirds and the Tracy family are the creation of Gerry Anderson and I have no rights to them. Somebody else has those.

Grateful and eternal thanks to Quiller and Lynn for beta reading and great advice.

"You mean I have to climb all the way up there?" Ruth Hilton asked as she surveyed the steep hill in front of her.

"Fraid so darling, it's a tough life if you want to be a model," David Gillespie, her boyfriend and agent, replied with a mischievous grin. "Barry should be here any minute with the cameras. At least you have a nice day for the photo shoot. It's fantastic scenery around here which is why I chose it after checking it out, and it's a tourist attraction as well so it will look even better in the magazines and for your portfolio."

"At least I'm grateful for two things," she replied. "Your telling me to wear flat shoes until we get ready for the shoot and the nice people who made steps up the hillside." She looked at him for a second then added. "You can carry the suitcase with the clothes in."

"Don't I always?" he answered smiling at her. "You can do it sweetheart. I hope Barry finds his way here alright. I told him to meet us this morning at 10."

They sat in the car for a while waiting for the rest of the party to arrive. It was a lovely summer day and tourists were parking their cars too, at the foot of the hill intent on visiting the site to see the views of the English landscape for miles around from the top. There was something else to see too. The hill was crowned with an outstanding landmark in the design of an ancient Greek Temple. David had taken one look at that and realised what a fabulous spot this would be to have a photo shoot but kept the more difficult aspects of it from the person who would be primarily involved in the arrangements – Ruth.

Minutes later a familiar car drew up and parked nearby. The rest of the team had arrived: Barry Rudd, the photographer, Phil Harris his assistant and the two girls, Michelle Parry and Diane Lane, who were in charge of Ruth's make-up and hair style. The final member of the team was Phil's younger brother, Lee Harris who assisted with the rest of the equipment.

David and Ruth got out of their car and David went to get the suitcase from the back. "Wow, nice spot, Dave" Barry said as he greeted them. "The background scenes will be fantastic."

They went though the small gate that led up to the first set of steps up the incline. Fortunately Michelle and Diane had decided to wear casual clothes so their footwear would not prove difficult for the climb. That was something for which that they were both secretly grateful as they began their ascent.

The first set of steps ended at a wide track that crossed the hill and had obviously been used for vehicles at some time, judging by the tyre tracks on the trail. Some people were sitting on the steps watching them as they ended their first part of the climb. One of them, a woman in her mid-fifties, surveyed them and all of their equipment.

"You're not going to climb up the rest of these steps with all that are you?" she asked in amazement. "There's an easier route, you know. It takes a little longer but it's better than struggling with all that stuff."

"There is?" David asked.

"Yes, just follow the maintenance track around the hill. It leads to the top, much easier that way, and you can enjoy the scenery more if it's photographs you're after," she told him. "We live around here and often come for a walk. I wish they would put a notice up for strangers; we often see them struggling up these steps."

"Thank you." Ruth said to her. "Come on folks, let's go this way. That second group of steps look even steeper than the first."

They set off following the track. The area was certainly pretty with abundant wild flowers, mainly white daisies, purple thistles and harebells, yellow buttercups, cowslips and clumps of ragwort. Butterflies danced on the warm summer breeze and the air was filled with birdsong from the trees dotting the hillside. Looking around, they saw that it was surrounded by thick woodland on the far side of the road. Adjacent to that was a typical English country scene with fields of wheat, barley and oats now golden in the summer sun and dotted with red poppies here and there. Below was a steep valley with a wide river flowing through it. There was not even the hint of a cloud in the clear blue sky above on this glorious summer's morning.

The track swung around the hillside and the Greek Temple design landmark came into view in front of them again. It was here that Barry decided would be one of the best places to begin the photo shoot without the need to climb up to the top of the hill.

Lee Walker got busy putting up the small tent where Ruth could get changed and get her make-up and hair done while Barry walked around to look at the best angles for the shoot.

Soon they were all set up and ready and Barry began taking the first shots of Ruth in a red off-the-shoulder satin dress. Lee stood nearby with a battery operated fan to blow on her long black hair as she ran her fingers through it while Barry told her how to move for different poses.

They were well into the photo shoot and Ruth had just changed into a casual black skirt and blue top, ready for some more photographs to be taken. This time Barry wanted a different background and told her to move so that the vast woodland was immediately behind her, making for a lovely background.

Diane gave Ruth's hair a quick brush ready for the scene and Lee got a small plastic foot rest ready for her to place one foot on for the pose. The scene was set and Barry was just about to take the picture when suddenly the ground gave way, and Diane, Ruth and Lee disappeared from view as a huge crevice opened wide, swallowing them up.

David and Michelle ran towards the crevice ashen faced with shock when they saw what had happened. Barry Rudd quickly caught up with them. They stood helpless as they heard the screams of the two girls. They also heard the yells of shock from Lee, as the earth engulfed them. Sending them deep inside the side of the hill.

Meanwhile, things on Tracy Island things had been rather quiet on the rescue scene. Jeff usually enjoyed these periods of peace because it meant he could get on with paperwork and running his huge business empire without interruptions. He knew it was inevitable that his sons would be getting bored and restless in spite of them having many things to occupy their minds. It was only a matter of time before arguing or horseplay would break out between them. All was well at the moment though as he relaxed on the patio and he could hear the happy sounds of them all splashing around in the pool with Tin Tin.

Later they were all relaxing around the pool in the warm sunshine of their South Pacific home, still dressed in their robes after their swim. Tin Tin had gone back inside to help prepare dinner and Kyrano brought out a tray of ice-cold homemade lemonade that their grandmother had made for them.

Gordon had been more bored than the rest of them. Alan was doing his spell of satellite duty so he had nobody to help plan a few jokes with to occupy the time he could do. Looking at the glasses for the lemonade on the tray he suddenly came up with an idea.

He looked at Scott who had just poured himself a glass of the drink from the pitcher. "Wait Scott, here let me have that glass and you have this glass here. I'll pour it for you." Gordon jumped up and did just that, taking the glass that Scott was just about to drink from for himself and handing Scott the other one.

Scott took the glass and eyed it suspiciously and said to John and Virgil. "Can you see anything wrong with my glass, guys?"

"No, it looks like a regular glass Grandma put with the others," John said.

"It might have a slight crack in the bottom and will leak all over you," Virgil suggested. "Better to take a look at it."

Scott held up the glass and studied it from beneath. "Can't see anything. Did you see if anything was inside like a bug or something?"

"It would be floating around on top of the lemonade if there was," John pointed out.

Gordon finished off his lemonade and said, "Well that was delicious, I'm going in to get showered and dressed now. I'll see you guys later." He gave Scott a smile as he got up and left them.

"He's done something to my glass, I know he has," Scott said with a puzzled frown as he continued to stare at the untouched drink. "Do your drinks taste ok?"

"Mine tastes just as nice as always," Virgil replied as he continued sipping his.

"Use Gordon's glass," John suggested. "He wouldn't do something to his own glass."

"Naa, I don't want his spit in my lemonade. That would be just as bad," Scott answered. "Well just have a little sip then and see what it tastes like," John told him. "I know what he probably did," Scott said. "Sprayed something inside it while it was in the kitchen and somehow marked it. It'll taste of detergent or something else just as foul. Well, I'll show him. I won't drink it and then he won't have a laugh at my expense."

No more was mentioned about the lemonade. Scott was already beginning to feel uneasy after he had gone back into the lounge later, as Gordon kept looking up from the magazine he was reading, looking at Scott and smiling at him before going back to his reading.

Dinner had been served and, while Kyrano cleared away the first course dishes, Grandma brought in a delicious looking sherry trifle for dessert and put out the dessert dishes on the table ready to serve it up.

"Wait, Grandma," Gordon suddenly said. "Here, let me swap my dish with Scott's first."

"What ever for Gordon?" Jeff asked. "The dishes are the same size so he won't get any more than you."

"I know that Dad, I just want to swap dishes with Scott, that's all." Gordon didn't even look at Scott.

"Well it makes no difference to me who gets which dish," Grandma said. "Let me get this served. Here Scott darling, I know how much you love sherry trifle."

"He likes anything as long as it's food," Jeff laughed.

Grandma served everybody some trifle and they began to eat it, all except Scott that is. He sat watching the others eat and looked suspiciously at his dish and at Gordon.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Grandma asked him. "Why aren't you eating your dessert? You don't feel sick do you?"

"No Grandma, I just don't feel like eating dessert," Scott answered.

Grandma jumped up and felt Scott's forehead. "Are you sure you are not feeling well darling?"

"I'm fine Grandma, I'm just going for a walk down on the beach." Scott replied as he got up and left the dining room.

"He must be getting sick or something," Jeff said. "I've never known him to refuse dessert before."

"Well I think it's delicious Grandma," Gordon said. "I may as well have Scott's piece seeing as he doesn't want it."

"You'll do no such thing young man," his grandmother told him. "I will put this in the refrigerator in case Scott wants it later."

Virgil later found Scott coming back from the beach. It was late evening now and the stars were already appearing in the black velvet sky above the island. They went to sit in one of the sun shelters near the cliffs.

"He did it again Virg," Scott said dejectedly.

"What's he up to do you think?" Virgil asked.

"He's bored because we've had no rescue calls for a while," Scott replied. "This is when we have to watch him, but it looks like he's targeted me. I'm going to starve to death or die of thirst at this rate. He keeps giving me odd looks, too, as though he's waiting for me to find something. I've checked my room and my bed over and over again but can't find anything out of place. One of these days Virg I am going to get arrested for fratricide. If I do, I hope you speak in my defence."

Virgil laughed. "Only if you agree to speak for me too, I've suffered as well you know. We all have."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the klaxon going off, indicating that another rescue call had come in. "Come on; let's forget about little brother for now," Virgil said. "At least he let you have your main meal in peace."

By the time they got back to the house, John and Gordon were already in the lounge and in front of their father's desk. "Right boys, destination England. It seems there's been an accident with a group of people falling down a deep crevice. It is on a hillside surrounded by trees, and that is why we have been called in. It will take too long to get conventional excavator vehicles up there. It's going to be difficult so I suggest all four of you go and take Brains to operate the Mobile Control."

"So we will need the Mole and the Excavator," Virgil said.

"Yes, Alan will give you the co-ordinates, Scott, as soon as you are launched," Jeff told them. "Good luck and take care, all of you."

Scott and Virgil made their way to the cockpits of Thunderbirds One and Two while Gordon, John and Brains went down in the passenger elevators.

"Better make a big pot of coffee mother," Jeff said. "It's going to be a long night."

"At least they had something to eat first," his mother replied. "I do hope Scott doesn't get sick though."

Scott arrived at the rescue zone and saw a reasonably flat area to land on not far from the maintenance track. "Thunderbird One to base and Thunderbird Two. I have arrived at the danger zone and the best place, Virgil, for you to land to get the vehicles out is as close to Thunderbird One as possible. There is a track wide enough for vehicles but the rest of the hillside is too steep or covered with trees to land anywhere else. I'll set up Mobile Control for Brains while I wait for you and get the situation assessed. What is your E.T.A.?"

Virgil scanned the instrument panel in front of him. "I estimate twenty-five minutes, Scott."

"FAB. Thunderbird One out." Scott closed the radio and prepared to land

in the area he had selected.

After asking for help with the mobile control unit, Scott was met by the person in charge of the rescue. "International Rescue, glad to see you at last. My name is Joe Williams, and I am in charge of the rescue operation here. We have called in the Mountain Rescue Service and experienced cavers. Both made some attempts but say it is too difficult to get to the victims and bring them out if they are injured. We think it's a case of mining subsidence. We have the place checked frequently by geologists and we have their latest surveys if you need to see them. This area was heavily undermined in the last century when coal mining was the main industry around here."

"Before we start I'd like to ask you one thing," Scott said. "Those hoards of reporters back there, can you ensure that no photographs are taken of our vehicles? It is vital for the secrecy of our organisation. So please see that their cameras are confiscated until we leave here."

"Sure thing Mister. I'll get the police on to that now," Joe answered and beckoned one of the nearby policemen over to tell whoever was on crowd restraint to carry out the task.

Once that was done, Scott learned that radio equipment had been sent down. It was confirmed that all three were still alive and conscious but suffering various injuries and were trapped amongst some rocks. What had saved them was the fact that they had not fallen but had slid down most of the crevice in a sloping incline down the hillside as the ground gave way beneath them. However it was feared that because the ground was so unstable it might cause soil and rocks to fall down and bury them if they attempted to go down that way to rescue them.

By the time the mobile control unit was set up, Virgil was coming in to land with Thunderbird Two. Scott waited until the huge green craft had landed and the pod had been opened, ready to begin work with the vehicles inside. He then went over to meet his brothers and Brains. "This is going to be a difficult one," he said after filling them in with the details. "I need your advice Brains. I have the geological surveys here to study. Where is the best place for Virgil to begin using the Mole? I don't think the Excavator should be used in case it causes more land to subside."

"Can't one of us go down with a safety harness on?" Gordon asked.

"No, that's out for the same reason," Scott answered. "That ground is very fragile at the moment it's like walking on egg shells."

Brains had the surveys unwrapped and was studying them. "W-well I think it is g-going to be a similar c-case as the sidewinder rescue." He finally said. "W-we are g-going to have to dig another shaft and t-tunnel through and r-rescue them through there, once w-we are at the s-same d-depth as them."

"Then use the cages to help with the roof support?" John asked.

"Yes, I think we have enough of them and it will give us the chance to try them out," Virgil replied. "Let's get the depth registered on the scanners and then we can start."

The plan was working well and after Virgil had used the Mole to bore within feet of the trapped trio. Scott John and Gordon placed the cahelium cages that Brains had developed for use in just such an emergency inside the tunnel. The roof would be supported and once the victims were rescued they could be brought out safely through the tunnel lined with this sturdy metal. Now all that was left was to bore through the last few feet with hand held boring guns to get to the people trapped on the other side.

Scott stood at the entrance to the tunnel. He had just finished helping John put the final cage into place. Gordon and John were both inside making final checks on the cages. Phil Harris had been sitting anxiously with the rest of the party that had been on the photo shoot when he suddenly jumped up and ran over to Scott.

"Is this not going to cause more cave-ins?" he asked anxiously.

"Not if we can help it." Scott replied. He knew the man was one of the group that was with the three trapped below as Joe Williams had pointed them all out to him shortly after he had got there.

"They have been down there hours now and I don't know what injuries they have," Phil went on. "They must be thirsty too, has water been sent down to them?"

"Please sir, wait back over there with your friends," Scott told him. "We will do our best to get them all out safely."

"It's easy for you to say that," Phil said sounding even more anxious. "That's my kid brother down there. How would you feel if you had a member of your family trapped like that?"

Scott was relieved of answering the question as Joe Williams came over and gently led Phil away. "Just let them get on with the job lad," He told him. "They're doing their best and we could not have anybody better."

Scott watched them go and thought to himself, "I do know how you feel boy, believe me. I have two kid brothers inside that tunnel right now.'

Virgil came out of the pod of Thunderbird Two with the hand-held boring guns for John and Gordon to use, along with the protective helmets and small oxygen cylinders to prevent them breathing in the soil and dust as they bored through the extra few feet.

The boring guns were like miniature versions of the Mole and made of the same cahelium. They were battery operated and worked by a trigger mechanism. "It's a pity there's not room enough for all of us to get in there and help with that last bit of boring."

"While you give those to John and Gordon, I'll go up to the crevice and see if I can still reach them on the radio and let them know what's happening," Scott told him.

The radio operator saw Scott approaching and asked him how things were going.

"Just fine," Scott told him. "How are they doing down there? Have you heard anymore from them lately?

"About ten minutes since," he told Scott. "The girl said they were all still conscious but she thought one of them, the young man, had badly hurt his legs and they were all complaining about being thirsty. She said it was a confined space they were in and it was getting a bit uncomfortable."

"You tell them that we're going to have them out in no time and to hang on in there just for a few minutes longer," Scott answered. "We can't give them anything to drink just yet until we know for sure what their injuries are."

John and Gordon were now equipped and ready to begin the final boring. Virgil went over to speak to Brains on the mobile control unit.

Jeff sat with yet another mug of coffee in front of him. The waiting was always the worst time for him when a rescue was going on and he was never happier than when he knew his boys were all safe and on their way home. Night time call-outs were the worst as the boys had not had the benefit of a night's sleep, so it would be extra tiring for them. Unfortunately though it was a problem that could not be resolved if they were to operate internationally. When it was day time in one hemisphere it was night time in the other and not even Brains could solve that difficulty.

He had finished reading a magazine and felt a bit restless as he had not heard from Brains in a while about how the rescue was going, but he didn't like to disturb them. The rest of the household were all in bed so he did not have the benefit of anybody else to talk to except Alan who he knew would still be awake too, and following the rescue from up in the satellite. Feeling a bit lonely he decided to call him.

"Base to Thunderbird Five," he began as he sat on the edge of his desk.

Alan jumped. He had been half listening to the rescue reports between his brothers and Brains and trying to keep himself awake by playing a Brazilian Grand Prix racing game on the recreational computer. He swore under his breath as he crashed his car and lost the race, then switched on the communication channel. "Thunderbird Five here, anything wrong Dad?" he asked as his father's face filled the screen.

"Well, no son, not really. I was just wondering if you had heard how the rescue is going? I don't like to disturb the boys when they're busy if it's not necessary," Jeff replied, grateful for someone to talk with.

"The last I heard was that they were about to bore through the last few feet and get them out," Alan told him. "I don't suppose we'll hear any more reports until they get them out and off to the hospital. Then they'll be ready to leave the danger zone and come home."

Scott and Virgil were watching the work being carried out by their brothers on the video console of the mobile control unit. Like the Mole, the boring guns had been fitted with tiny cameras so they could see when the breakthrough point was reached. As soon as it was John and Gordon could be assisted by their elder brothers to get the casualties out. The air ambulance had now been alerted with a team of paramedics and it was waiting near Thunderbird Two to transport the rescuees to the hospital.

"Come on, fellers." Scott said under his breath to his brothers deep underground. "It can't be much further now."

"Relax, Scott, they're going as fast as they can," Virgil told him. "I just hope the ground holds long enough to get through to those people trapped down there."

"We've reached breakthrough," Gordon finally said through his radio. "Going in now, so stand by with the med kits, Scott."

"Ok Gordon, be careful with that roof until we get them into the cages," Scott told him. "Virgil, take the first kit in and help John to get the first person into the cage, and I'll help from this end."

Gordon shone his light into the small cavern in front of him and saw the two girls huddled together and the young man lying slumped against a rock, clearly in pain but conscious. Piles of loose earth and grass were all about and this had cushioned them from the heavier rocks preventing more serious injuries. "See to Lee first," Diane said. "He said his legs were hurting and he thinks one might be broken."

"What about you two?" Gordon replied as he slid into the chamber to get to Lee who looked as if he was about to pass out.

"We're not too bad, considering," Ruth said. "My shoulder hurts where I must have hit it and I feel as though I have a million cuts and bruises. We could all use a decent shower too, and a drink. I feel as though I swallowed half of the soil of this hillside on the way down."

"Same for me," Diane told him. "My back hurts a bit too, and my ankle."

Gordon relayed the messages about their condition to Scott and crawled around to one side of the injured Lee while John managed to squeeze in on the other side of him.

"Ok Gordon, Virgil is on his way through with a stretcher and the braces you'll need," Scott told him.

After checking Lee's vital signs, which were not too bad, considering the ordeal he had been though, John quickly checked him over. Apart from the general bruising and abrasions, one of his legs was broken and he had a deep cut on the other one. "Lets get a neck and back brace on him just in case and then on to the stretcher," John said.

Trying to turn the stretcher around in the confined space proved difficult at first. Once it was in the opening of the tunnel, Virgil helped John bring the casualty out to where Scott would take over, then get him out and into the hands of the paramedics. Then, taking another med kit, they returned to the two girls inside the chamber.

When all three were finally free from their rocky confinement a loud cheer went up from the waiting crowd. David Gillespie came over to Ruth with tears of relief and joy in his eyes. He held her hand and gave her a quick kiss as she was being transported to the waiting paramedics. The pretty model was now caked in soil and the clothes she had been modelling were torn and shredded. Streams of white marked her cheeks where she had been crying with relief at seeing her boyfriend again and the rest of her friends. Diane was not much better, with her auburn hair full of soil and dust but she was just happy to be alive too and out of that prison.

Phil Harris was just as relieved when he saw his younger brother again and while Lee was being checked over by the paramedics, he came and shook Scott by the hand. "Thanks. I'm sorry I blew up at you earlier, I was just so worried."

"It's ok," Scott told him. "Believe me I understood how you felt about having a member of your family trapped like that."

Barry Rudd came over with Michelle Parry and they thanked Scott too for International Rescue's efforts in saving their friends' lives. They then spoke to Phil and David. "Come on, let's get to the cars and follow them to the hospital."

While this was going on Gordon, Virgil and John were busy dismantling the cages from the tunnel. Once they were unclipped they folded flat. They could then be passed through the tunnel without the risk of the roof being unsupported. They had to work from the farthest cage and move backwards and it was time consuming and awkward to do this in the confined space.

"Ok John, that is the first one unclipped," Gordon said. "We're passing it down now Virgil, so get ready to grab it."

"I'm waiting," Virgil replied from behind them. The tunnel then resounded with a shout followed by a few expletives from Virgil.

"Watch where you're putting your feet, John!" he yelled. "You just put your boot in my face."

"Well what do you expect Virg? I'm working backwards here!" John yelled back. "How the hell am I supposed to know where your face is?"

Scott could hear the conversation going on through the radios and knew that his brothers were getting tired. So as soon as Virgil emerged with the first cage, Scott told him to rest it against the Mole and he would take over in the tunnel. "Then go and help Brains take down the mobile control unit and get it back into Thunderbird One. That'll save us some time," he told him.

Once everything was collected together and put back in the pod, the four brothers washed as much of the soil from their hands and faces as they could while Brains brewed some coffee in the living quarters of Thunderbird Two. It was early evening now and they all longed to be home.

As they sat drinking, they discussed the rescue. "Those cages were certainly useful Brains," Virgil commented. "It gives you more confidence to work in places like that if you know the roof is safe."

"I think we could use them for other things too," Gordon added. "Supposing we had to go to a rescue at a zoo where wild animals are, or in a jungle. We could trap them in the cages first. Or if we had to do a rescue under water where sharks are, they would make it much easier and safer."

"W-well Gordon, to t-tell you the truth I er designed them w-with that in m-mind, a s-sort of dual purpose. The er cahelium is strong enough to stand up to w-wild animals and roof pressure," Brains replied as he took the empty mugs to wash them and put them away before they left.

"Yes, it looks like you did it again Brains," Scott said. "Anyway I'm going to say goodbye to that guy Joe Williams before we leave. I want to find out just what that thing is that's stuck on top of this hill."

"Can't you tell it's a Greek Temple, Scott?" Virgil smiled as he aired his knowledge of classical buildings. "I've taken a few photographs of it and the scenery around here. It might give me some inspiration to paint it."

"Sure I can see it's a Greek Temple, but why a Greek Temple built on a hilltop in England?" his elder brother replied.

"Aw who cares, I just wanna get home and get some sleep," Gordon said. "Come on Virg, let's go. Scott can easily catch up with us."

"Yeah, me too," John added.

"See, Scott, typical of them. If it doesn't involve water or stars, they're not interested," Virgil told him as his brother left to go back to see Joe Williams and then to Thunderbird One. "Let me know what you find out will you?"

John and Gordon were already strapped into their seats in Thunderbird Two by the time Brains and Virgil returned to the cockpit. "I hope you keep me company on the way back Brains, because those two won't be much use. They'll probably be asleep before I take off."

"Hey that's not fair, we worked hard you know," John told him.

"Yeah, we did," Gordon added to back John up. "We just want a nap, that's all."

Scott radioed that he was ready to leave for home and they watched as Thunderbird One launched skyward. Virgil began lifting the huge Thunderbird Two from the ground as well. His two brothers had reclined their seats behind him intent on going to sleep.

"I'm tired too, Brains, but since I can't have the luxury of some shut-eye on the way home, I may as well play some music to keep me awake," Virgil told the bespectacled young genius who was sitting on the other side of him.

Soon the cockpit of Thunderbird Two was filled with the dramatic sounds of Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture as Virgil flew the four of them back to their island home.

"Aaargh! Turn that off and put something decent on if you have to play music," Gordon complained. His request was denied and he sat in silence beside John, both were unable to sleep through the sounds of cannon fire no matter how hard they tried.

Jeff was glad when he had heard the report from Virgil that they were finally on their way home after the rescue. It was early morning now on the island and he had been awake all night. His mother was busy making breakfast. Kyrano appeared with some fresh coffee for him while he waited for his sons to arrive.

Eventually they did and after they had showered and had something to eat they held the usual de-briefing meeting to talk about the rescue. All were full of praise for Brains' latest invention and how useful it was going to prove when they were called out on rescues involving landslides and even avalanches. Jeff did not want to keep them too long; he knew they were tired and so was he.

"Did you find out just what that Greek Temple was doing there, Scott? Virgil asked.

"Just a memorial for some Earl, that's all," Scott replied.

"Well boys you did a great job as usual. Now I think we all should get some rest," he told them. "It's been a long night."

"It sure has," Gordon said as he stood up, and was the first to reach the door with John a close second. "I'll say goodnight folks or good morning." Just before he closed the door behind him he turned around and smiled at Scott before heading off to his room.

Scott looked at Virgil for sympathy and support but got none as right now Virgil was too tired and hadn't noticed Gordon's actions. He just went off to his room as the others had done, leaving Scott and his father together in the study.

Jeff yawned too, and stood up to leave. "Aren't you not going to rest, Scott?" he asked. "You know you need to."

"Yes Father, I'm going now," Scott answered as he walked to the door. "I just want to ask you one thing though before I go. Have you thought about how long it has been since Gordon did a spell of duty on Thunderbird Five?"

Jeff stood looking at the door through which his eldest son had just disappeared and wondered if he had heard right what Scott had just said. "Either he must be very tired or I am or we both are," he concluded as he left the study to go to his room.

Tired as he was, an alarm was going off in Scott's brain as he made his way to his room. He opened the door very slowly in case something was there to fall on him from above. Relieved that nothing did, he went over to his bed, looking all around to see if anything was out of place as he did so. Everything looked normal, so after checking beneath the bed he took off his robe and carefully pulled back the covers to check that nothing had been placed in his bed. "This is so stupid, a grown man having to do this before he can get some sleep," he thought as he very carefully lifted each pillow and checked underneath, and then he shook each one before convincing himself that his bed was safe to climb into.

His last thoughts were to check his bathroom when he awoke later, particularly the shampoo and soap as he had fallen victim to Gordon's pranks before in that department. With those thoughts in his head and reasonably safe in the knowledge that his bed had not been tampered with, he soon fell into a deep sleep.

Later that day everyone was up and about again after a good rest. Scott had checked his bathroom and found nothing amiss but was still on his guard. He was still aware that Gordon kept giving him strange looks from time to time and this unsettled him.

John knew of his unease and thought he could relax Scott by suggesting that they all play a game of cards that he knew Scott enjoyed playing. Virgil was busy playing the piano in the lounge and Jeff was working through some more business papers at his desk.

"Ok, I'll play but you know it's a sure thing that I'll win," Scott said.

"Hey big brother, don't get too confident. Just because I haven't played for a while doesn't mean that I'm not capable of beating you," John replied as they both sat down to play. Virgil finished his piece of music and decided to join them.

"My money's on John to win." Gordon said as he put down the magazine he had been reading, got up from the sofa and smiled at Scott, adding. "See you guys later. I'm going down to put some fresh music in Thunderbird Four's music console."

"I can lend you the copy of Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture," Virgil told him.

"No way and I don't want Handel's Water Music either," Gordon replied. "I'm going to put some decent music in my 'Bird's player.

"Don't say I didn't offer," Virgil replied with a huge grin, knowing the difference between his music tastes and Gordon's.

Grandma came into the lounge with some fruit drinks for everybody after Gordon left. "I hope you're feeling better now, Scott," she said. "I was worried about you last night. I'm going to make your favourite chocolate cake for dessert tonight and I'm preparing Southern Fried Chicken for the first course too."

Scott smiled. "I'm just fine, Grandma, stop worrying. Nothing is going to stop me from eating that cake tonight."

"Well you didn't eat any dessert last night," she replied. "I left it in the refrigerator for you but the strangest thing happened. I know it was there when I went to bed and it was gone when I got up to make breakfast and you boys were not even home then."

Four pairs of eyes all immediately looked at Jeff who pretended not to notice and picked up a paper to give it a good study. "Did it taste Ok, Dad?" Scott finally asked as curiosity got the better of him.

"What was that son?" Jeff stalled pretending he didn't know what Scott was talking about.

"My share of that trifle, did it taste Ok?" Scott asked him again.

"Of course it did," his father finally replied. Now that he had been found out it was no use denying it and he was puzzled by Scott's question. "Why shouldn't it?"

"Yes young man," his grandmother chimed in. "Are you accusing me of not being able to make a decent sherry trifle?"

Caught between not wanting to incur the wrath of his grandmother and his curiosity over whether or not Gordon had tampered with the dish, Scott chose the safest route. "No Grandma, I know you make the best sherry trifles in the world," he finally said to pacify her. "Now I just wish I had eaten it."

Scott told his two brothers of his having to check his room again after coming back from the rescue and how Gordon's actions were making him feel suspicious again.

As he was drinking his fruit juice he suddenly remembered the events of yesterday and whispered to Virgil and Scott, "Forget the cards for now, we can play later. How about helping me solve a little problem so I can have dinner in peace tonight?"

Then for the benefit of his fathers ears he said in a normal voice, "Hey guys, how 'bout going down to do some work in the hangar before dinner? We could do some routine maintenance work on the pod vehicles."

"Well the Mole could use a hosing down for a start," Virgil added.

Jeff was surprised at the sudden change of plans from his three eldest sons as the card game was abandoned and they all volunteered to do some work instead. He watched them leave the lounge in silence as they made their way down to the hangar underneath the luxurious villa. Scott revealed his plan of action to John and Virgil as they went there.

By the sound of the modern music blaring loudly from Pod Four, Gordon was still in inside. Thinking he was probably giving his beloved little submarine a wash down and removing bits of seaweed that tended to get stuck on in places, the other three left him to it. Virgil proceeded to get the Mole out of the pod and refuel it before hosing it down.

John and Scott meanwhile, were busy arranging other items and checking things over after the rescue. Finally they heard the music cease from Pod Four indicating that Gordon had finished whatever he had been doing and was probably intent on going back up to get washed up before having dinner.

Still humming some of the music he had been listening to, Gordon came out of Pod Four and pressed the buttons to close it after walking down the ramp totally unaware that he had company.

He suddenly found himself tangled up in a net and swept off his feet as six arms grabbed him and carried him back inside Pod Five.

Gordon found it was useless to struggle, instead resigning himself to his fate, he realised that once again pay back time was here. "Aw, come on guys," he pleaded.

"Grandma will be mad if we're late for dinner."

"We won't be late for dinner, but you will be," Scott said. "As I told her, nothing will stop me from eating her chocolate cake tonight and she's made Southern Fried Chicken too. You caused me to miss out on both the sherry trifle and lemonade yesterday."

"You should have known better than to have let anything get between Scott and his food and drink," Virgil said.

Gordon was silent as he digested what Scott had said. Grandma had made his favourite meal. Gordon could never get enough of Southern Fried Chicken and it was to be followed with chocolate cake too.

"I never stopped him, he stopped himself," Gordon said as he tried in vain to win his argument for being set free. "It's not my fault if he has a suspicious mind."

"Having you in my life, little brother, has given me a suspicious mind," Scott said. "Are you ready Virg, John?"

"Yep, we are. We can keep him held tightly while you remove the net," John said.

Scott removed the net that had been covering Gordon. He then removed his watch so he could not communicate with anybody for help and he was then thrust into one of the cages that had been used in the rescue yesterday. Virgil and Scott slid the entrance slides down at each end and bolted them. Fortunately the cage had been provided with a padded cushion removed from the passenger area of the pod so Gordon would not be too uncomfortable. Scott pocketed his watch until they came back down to let Gordon out later.

"Aw come on guys, lemme out of here." Gordon pleaded. "Dad will go crazy if I am not wearing my watch, you know that Scott."

"We'll take that chance for a couple of hours," Scott replied.

"Here's a bottle of water and a couple of stale candy bars that Virg always seems to have in the store cupboard of Thunderbird Two," John said as he placed them through the bars of the cage.

"Like you said Gordy these cages have lots of uses," Scott smiled at his captive red-haired younger brother.

"See you after dinner Gordon," Scott said as they all got up and were ready to leave. "Just think of us eating Grandma's Southern Fried Chicken and chocolate cake while you're sitting in there. We might even save you some for later."

After they left Gordon was resigned to his fate and could only hope that the time would pass quickly and he could put it to good use to think up a plan for revenge.

Pleased with their work the three brothers left the hangar and went back up to get ready for dinner. "I can't believe that was so easy," Scott said. "But we'll have to go and get him right after dinner, which I might add I can relax and eat in peace tonight."

As they assembled around the table for their meal Jeff asked, "Where's Gordon got to? It's not like him to be late for a meal."

"He said he would be up later, Dad," Scott replied. "He's really impressed with those cages we tried out yesterday. He thought they would come in useful to use them underwater if there are sharks about and he's testing them."

"Yes, those cages are certainly a good idea of yours, Brains." Jeff said.

"I think we can all agree with that." Scott smiled at his two co-conspirators. Then he began eating his meal in peace knowing he had no tampered dishes to worry about.

The End.


End file.
